


Just Another Trainer

by LuminescentScales



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescentScales/pseuds/LuminescentScales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another journey of an inseparable trio, facing the challenges of being Pokemon trainers, and their trying their all to be the very best. You've heard this all before, the same story over and over. Annayse, Jackyline, and Aaron have nothing out of the ordinary to set them apart from other trainers, not even their strong resolve and friendship. So what's the catch of their story? It's not a simple Pokemon journey- it's an origin story of one of the most terrifying forces of the Pokemon Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Trainer

"….Why is there a dragon in the fridge?" 

"It was hot."

She gave the black haired boy an incredulous look before turning back to the small Deino curled up against the wall of the refrigerator, tapping it lightly with her foot. It shuffled around awkwardly before looking up in her direction, groaning as if it didn't want to leave the comforts of the cold.

"You're a dragon, Dei, you're supposed to hate the cold."

It shook its head and stuck his little pink tongue out at her, tucking its head back into its spotted black fur refusing to move. She sighed shaking her head and reached around the Pokémon to get the Milktank milk for her cereal.

"Remind me why we're babysitting your brother's Deino?"

"Because he can't take it to work anymore after what he did."

"Oh?", she leaned against the counter, pouring the milk into the rainbow pellets without paying much attention as the liquid overflowed slightly onto the marble surface.

"What'd he do?"

"Bit a coworker's pants right off."

She made a strange sound, a combination of a snort and a yelp as the milk spilled onto the floor, that sounded strangely like the cry of a Patrat being kicked. Before he could say or do anything, the backdoor to the kitchen swung open and in burst a blur of curly brown hair.

"Guys! Did you hear?! We're gonna get our own Poké- Annayse why is there spilled milk on the floor?"

"Because there's a dragon in the fridge."

"…why is there a dragon in the fridge?"

"Because he bit someone's pants off- nevermind that! What were you saying about getting our own what?", the boy interrupted tilting his head back enough to look at them, Jackyline had always reminded him of a cat Pokémon who could be sitting completely still now, but be chasing after some wandering object the next.

"Oh, right! We're going to get our own Pokémon! Apparently your mom was talking on the phone with professor Juniper, Aaron, and since those other kids got to leave a couple of weeks ago, our moms were thinking it over and decided to let us go as well. Do you know what that means?!"

"That they're kicking us out and disguising it under the excuse of sending us on a journey?", Aaron raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Exactly! I'm going to take the opportunity to become the Champion!"

"Annayse, you can't possibly be on board with this, can you?"

"Well, it WOULD be a good opportunity to go out and explore the region, see different kinds of Pokémon, look at something else besides your face Aaron."

He rolled his eyes as both girls exchanged mischievous giggles and thought about it. He wasn't particularly fond of the general idea of heading off on a journey, the idea of struggling out against the dirt and grime- along with whatever Pokémon might ambush them while they slept- didn’t suit him. Unfortunately, once Annayse and Jackyline got something in their heads, it was almost guaranteed to happen no matter how much he protested. He tried, while they went about the house gathering whatever things they might need for the road ahead of them, to put a positive spin on the idea. As they dragged him out the door, he could not think of a single one. 


End file.
